Crystal Peak
by CastielSupernaturalDestielSalt
Summary: Dean made a deal. He sold his soul to bring Sam back. He got a year. After about 2 weeks in Hell, someone raised him from Perdition, an angel of the lord. Castiel, his name was. They fought together. Dean began to grow a bond towards Castiel. He can't deny it, the bond was there, drawing him closer. But what happens if Cas feels the same way? How far will this 'bond' take him?
1. Chapter 1 - Denial

'Quick Sam! Pass the salt!' Sam threw Dean the salt shaker, narrowly missing Cas' head. Dean sprinkled the salt in the bowl of blood and bone and began drawing on the wall with it. He placed his hand on the symbol and a blinding white light appeared. It sent the angels away.

'Is everyone ok?' Dean asked.

'Yes. My only injury is a small incision on my lower calf made by the iron dagger Sam accidentally dropped.' Cas said.

'I'm all good.' Sam said. Dean checked Cas' calf and put a bandaid over it from the small first aid kit that was lying on the ground, its contents sprawled all over the place like everything else in this hospital ward.

'Why did the angels attack us?' Sam asked when they drove back to the bunker in Dean's Impala.

'It is my fault.' Cas confessed. 'I killed many angels, brothers, yesterday. I should have known that the other angels would have to find me and punish me.'

'What? Cas no. It is not your fault!' Dean argued. 'Those angels almost killed us, you did the right thing.'

'Yeah Cas, don't feel so down.' Sam responded.

'Am I interrupting something?' Crowley appeared in the backseat next to Cas. Dean was startled, so he swerved, narrowly missing a lamp post.

'WHAT THE HELL CROWLEY?' Dean shouted. as he stopped the car.

'Woah, squirrel, calm down.' Crowley said.

'What is your business here?' Cas asked.

'I am here to warn you.' Crowley said.

'What of?' Sam asked.

'The apocalypse, moose, the apocalypse. You see, my job as the king of Hell isn't exactly secure with all of this going on.'

'And?' Dean asked.

'And, I need followers. Or this world of yours is going to end.'

'Crowley, I do not see why you would need us to be your followers. You have many souls in Purgatory at your disposal.' Cas said.

'Alright then. How about we make a deal?' Crowley said.

'A deal? With you?' Sam said.

'A deal. How about if you agree to be my followers in this apocalypse, I'll give 50000 souls to Heaven.'

'I do not see the point, Crowley.' Cas said.

'All for the greater good, Angel. All for the greater good.' Crowley could see that the three were pondering this, so he left the to it. 'You have 24 hours.' And Crowley was gone.

'50000 souls.' Sam said. Everyone in the car thought that 50000 souls into Heaven would be great, but to be on Crowley's side of the apocalypse, well that would be hard.

'Well, Winchesters. Made a decision yet?' Crowley asked 24 hours later. Castiel didn't come back to the bunker or listen to any prayers from Sam and Dean. They were not worried. Cas sometimes doesn't come back. It's not like he's tied to the bunker, and it's not like he's Dean's pet either.

'We do want the souls in Heaven, but we don't want to follow you.' Sam said.

'It actually wasn't negotiable, Sam.' Crowley said as a matter-of-factly. 'You will be my followers, because I say so. Disagree and you lot might just make it to Purgatory.'

'We don't want to follow you.' Dean said. 'And what do you mean 'might just make it to Purgatory'?'

'Well, I am the king of Hell. I can send you lot to there with a snap of my fingers. I'll put you in the cage.' This triggered Dean's memory of when he was in Hell. 'Chains, meat hooks, torture. I'm sure Lucifer and Michael would love visitors. But last time you were in Hell, someone picked you up for a date and took you away. You can't do that in Purgatory, not anymore.' Crowley explained.

'I still don't get it.' Dean said.

'You see, even though I am the king of Hell, I don't exactly choose where you go. You don't have many sins Sam. You would go straight to Hell. Dean, on the other hand, has quite a few. You will go to Purgatory, then Hell and believe me, Purgatory is like a 5 star hotel compared to Hell. So, if you don't follow me, I'll send you straight to Hell. I'll break the rules.'

'This is weird. You're just going on and on about stuff that barely matters. It's like…' Dean said.

'Like a diversion.' Sam finished.

'Not diversion, try distraction.' Crowley said.

'What?' Sam and Dean both said together. Dean could feel that something wasn't right.

'Where's your friend Dean? Where's that beloved Cas of yours?' Crowley said.

'I, I don't know.' Dean said.

'I have him. I got a few demons to nab him for me.' Crowley said.

'WHAT?' Dean shouted. 'You dare lay a finger on him and I'll kill you!'

'Too late. He's being tortured. Agree to follow or he dies.' Crowley said. Sam and Dean didn't move. 'Ok, maybe this will entice you.' He put a hand on Dean and Sam's shoulders, and was taken to a dark corridor. Dean could hear the screams of Castiel at the end of the hallway.

'Cas!' Dean shouted. He began to run towards him but someone took hold of his arms and held him still.

'Not so fast.' A demon said to him. He led Dean towards the screaming Cas. Dean could see Castiel firmly tied to a torture bed getting stabbed with an angel blade. Dean couldn't stand this. He shut his eyes.

'Taruthma caremia dorlare shardi! A demon cast a spell on Dean so he was paralysed. His eyelids were forced open and his eyes moved so he could stare at Cas. He didn't know where Sam was. He could only see the writhing, bleeding Cas on the bed. He wanted to cry. Something inside of him started falling apart. It felt like he was losing someone he loved. Like how he felt when he got Cas to brainwash Ben and Lisa. He felt like his world was ending. It felt like he truly loved Cas. 'What, no! That's ridiculous Dean!' He told himself. He can't truly love Cas. First, he was an angel. Second, he was in a male vessel. And third, he was straight. Dean never really took much thought into his sexuality. All he knew was that Busty Asian Beauties were awesome. But to see Cas like this really made him hurt. He felt Cas' pain. Crowley walked up to him.

'Follow, or he dies.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Pet

Dean could not bring himself to say yes to Crowley. But he couldn't say no either, or Cas will die. He could feel this bond, it connected Dean to Castiel. If one person dies, so will the other. It's a mental bond.

'Fine!' Sam screamed. Dean heard the voice coming from the right of him. Crowley ordered the demons to stop the spell and to release Cas.

'Good.' Crowley said. 'You will not go behind my back, because if you do, this will be happening again. Not just to darling Castiel, but to all three of you. you understand?'

'Yes.' Sam said. The next thing they knew was that they were back in the bunker.

'What the hell?' Sam said.

'Cas, are you ok?' Dean asked after Cas collapsed in a heap on the floor. Dean rolled Cas over to see all of the cuts, bruises and blood on Cas' shirt.

'Oh, god!' Sam said. 'We have to get him to a doctor.'

'What do you think the doctor is going to say when he sees the light coming out of his cuts, huh?' Dean asked.

'Good point.' Sam responded.

'Dean…' Cas struggled. 'Give me 10 minutes and I will heal myself.'

'Um, ok.' Dean responded.

'Alright, going for a milk run!' Sam said from the hall. 'You guys want anything?'

'Nah, I'm all good.' Dean said whilst checking Cas for any marks.

'Seriously Dean?' Sam said. 'You look like his mother. It's really creepy.'

'Why?' Dean responded.

'Because Cas can look after himself. I know you care but not that much.' Sam responded.

'Sam is right.' Cas said. He lifted himself off the table and stood next to Dean. 'I am completely fine now Dean.'

'Oh, alright.' Dean responded, a little sadly. He was only trying to help Cas. He wanted to make sure he was ok.

Dean was thinking about how overprotective he was of Cas. He had known him for nearly 5 years now. He was like his brother, sort of. It would kill Dean if something happened to Cas. Speak of the angel.

'I can see that you are questioning your overprotectiveness towards me, Dean.' Cas said.

'Well, I just don't want you to get hurt.' Dean responded.

'Dean, you should be looking after yourself instead of me. I am much older than you and am capable of looking after myself. I agree that in some cases, help would be ideal but for the past year, it seems as if you are treating me as your pet.' Castiel explained. 'I didn't want to mention it.'

'Oh, Cas why didn't you tell me?' Dean asked. 'I didn't know you felt this way. I'm really sorry Cas.'

'It is forgotten.'

Why hasn't Dean been thinking about this? He is to be protective over Sam. Cas is an angel. 'Maybe I am worried that this bond we have will break. I don't want to know how it feels when your bond to someone has broken.' Dean thought. He went to the library and did some research on 'bonds'. He wanted to know what type of bond this is, and how special it is. He only felt this way towards Lisa. But Lisa, was his love, and Cas was his friend. It can't be… love, can it? 'No way!' Dean thought. He was straight. He loved Lisa, like really loved her. How can he love Cas the same way too? Maybe I'm bisexual?' Dean thought.

'Dean! Dean! Wake up dude.' Sam was roughly shaking him awake. It took him a few moments to realise that he fell asleep on books about bonds and sexuality. Sam gave him a worried look.

'Um, Dean. Don't mean to pry but what are all of these books for?' Sam asked. He didn't know whether to tell Sam. It was still sort of early. He didn't know whether it was actually true.

'Just, some wider reading.'

'Ok…' Sam said. 'Oh yeah, Cas told me to tell you to meet him at the petrol station in an hour from now. I don't know why.'

'Ok then.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Secret

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the views. I'm planning on adding a thing :) between Crowley and someone else... Please review and I'll give you a shoutout!**

 **Thank you DESTIELLOVER for your review - I will sure keep it coming! :)**

'Hello Dean.' Cas said at the petrol station.

'Hi Cas.' Dean responded. He felt a small movement in his pants. 'Oh no. Not again!' he thought. Dean thought that he must just be going through a boner phase but its the third time it's happened around Cas. Something was wrong.

'You are probably wondering why I asked for you to meet me here.'

'I am.'

'I haven't spoken up about it before because I thought that it could have only been a phase.' Cas looked at Dean and cocked his head to the side.

'Well, what is it?'

'You have been acting strange. Sam has noticed it too. It seems, you are being extremely overprotective of me and both Sam and I wondered why.'

'Cas, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm your friend, your best friend, so I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Sam and I have come to a conclusion that you are feeling, more, towards me than usual. Love is a confusing topic for us angels, so I can't quite comprehend it correctly.'

'What? Are you basically saying that you guys think that I'm in love with you?'

'Yes.'

'What the hell?' Dean exclaimed loudly. 'And you are telling me this why?'

'Because we thought you ought to know how obvious is looks.'

'I don't love love you Cas.' Dean just lied straight to his best friends face. He does love love Cas. In a nice way. 'I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual.' Dean thought to himself. 'I can't tell Cas.'

'Dean, I can see inside you. You do love me.' Cas said.

'Fine! I do ok?' Dean said. 'I would have told you earlier but I was sure you didn't feel the same way.'

'I do feel the same way about you too Dean. I have done for years. I wasn't sure if I should mention it because of Lisa.'

'Fine, great. We have confessed our love for each other. We must not, under any circumstances tell Sam.'

'Why? Is it because Sam would think you as being gay?'

'Yes.'

'What is so bad about that?'

'It's just, I don't know. I just feel that it is better if we don't tell him.'

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I do not have a specific gender. I only have a male vessel because he was most eligible.'

'Ok.' Dean could feel his hard-on getting bigger as Cas approached him. He seemed to sniff the air.

'Dean, I can smell the affection you have towards me.' Cas smiled.

'Wait, what? What the actual hell Cas?' Dean said.

'This is also part of my evidence that you do love me. I can smell it when you get aroused. You are currently starting to feel aroused because…' He sniffed again and took a step closer. 'I am getting closer to you.'

'Ok Cas. That is just weird.' Cas was only a metre away. Dean fantasised, imagining him grabbing Cas by the tie and kissing him whilst getting into the back of the Impala…

'I also wanted to talk about Crowley. He is beginning to achieve more followers. We don't have long before he comes here.'

'Ok. What do you suggest?'

'I suggest that we summon Crowley here and kill him before he creates any more havoc.'

'Alright. I'll call Bobby.'


	4. Chapter 4 - Crobby

**This chapter is quite short but I'm pretty sure you guys all understand whats going on. Crobby! I ship it.**

 **Keep giving reviews or I'll run out of ideas :(**

 **Love yall! :)**

 **KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON**

'Bollocks!' Crowley exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the circular markings. He was trapped. Bobby,, Sam and Dean stood in front of him.

'Hello Crowley.' Bobby said.

'Oh, hello honey, I'm home.' Crowley said, and then laughed at Sam and Dean's worried expressions.

'Just give us a minute you two.' Bobby said to the brothers. They nodded worriedly and left.

'What the hell Sam? Bobby and _Crowley_?' Dean said.

'Wow.' Was all Sam could say.

'Haven't you told them yet Bobby?' Crowley said.

'No. I can't just tell them I love the friggin king of hell can I?'

'Ah, love at first kiss.' Crowley said. 'Remember the deal we make way back?'

'I remember it like it was yesterday.' Bobby said, and leaned into Crowley's lips.

'Oh god Sammy.' Dean said.

'What?' Sam replied.

'Shhh and listen.' Sam and Dean were quiet. They heard violent kissing noises coming from the 'interrogation room'.

'Oh god.' Sam said. 'We need to come up with a name.'

'Sam? Really? At desperate times like this,' He pointed at the interrogation room.' All you can think of is a name? We need to kill him, that is the plan. Bobby won't let us now. Any ideas?'

'I've got it!' Sam said.

'What?' Dean said curiously.

'Crobby.' Sam replied.

'What has happened to you Sam?' Dean said half jokingly, half seriously.

'I ship it.' Sam said. Moaning noises came from the room.

'I do not want to go in there.' Dean said. He could just imagine Crowley and Bobby kissing in there, wait, nope his thought of Crobby turned into Cas and himself violently kissing. 'Stop!' Dean thought to himself.

Dean could hear a chair being pulled up in the room, then more moans, followed by a few grunts.

'I'm going to take a step outside.' Sam said. Dean wasn't a pervert, but to think of Bobby and Crowley doing, yeah, made Dean wonder if it was actually true. I mean, for all he knew, Bobby could be dead and Crowley making the noises to trick Sam and Dean. There was a window about a foot above his head that he could use to look in. He grabbed a chair and stood on top of it and peered in.

'Oh god.' Dean said. He saw Crowley sitting on top of Bobby, frickin nude, kissing him and… No more details.

Dean jumped off the chair. Sam came back inside to see why Dean wasn't coming out. The moans and grunts stopped. He heard material being moved and zips done up. The next moment, Crowley and Bobby stepped out of the door.

'Hello boys.' Crowley said.

'Would you like to explain yourself, Crobby?' Sam said.

'Crobby hey? Not bad.' Crowley said.

'Explanation would be really great right now, Bobby.' Dean said.


End file.
